Compensating stackers as such are not novel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,421 discloses apparatus for handling streams of sheet goods and utilizing a table which turns through 90.degree. to provide a crisscrossed stack of signatures. A turntable which rotates through 180.degree. for compensating purposes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,578.
The present invention provides an entirely different and improved shaft rotating mechanism, and is particularly useful in a compensating stacker such as that described and claimed in my above-mentioned copending application.